<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Alluring by ladivvinatravestia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938525">How Alluring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia'>ladivvinatravestia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Partial Nudity, alluring mummies, artwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinup art of an alluring mummy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Alluring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For kinktober prompt “mummy” and “lingerie.”</p><p>This mummy is based not on the classic mummies of Egypt, but on a variety of archaeological finds from the Xinjiang Uighur Autonomous Region in Central Asia.  Archaeologists broadly class these finds within the Scythian culture.  When I was studying them, I noticed that all of the archaeologists, even the female ones, had a tendency to describe them in weirdly sexualized terms.  They have names like “The Beauty of Loulan,” “The Beauty of Xiaohe,” “The Ice Princess of Ukok,” and “The Marlene Dietrich of the Desert.”  When they’re being described, the archaeologists often say that they’re beautiful, that they’re alluring, that they look like they’ve just lain down and gone to sleep - and by the way, these are the credible archaeologists, the ones associated with actual accredited institutions of higher learning.  Stray even a little bit off the path and you’re into weird white supremacist territory, because the mummies are of a Western European physical type, with prominent noses and red or blond hair.</p><p>One of her trouser legs is made of an upside down piece of tapestry.  This is my best recreation of an extant piece from sometime between the 2nd century BCE to the 2nd century CE, shown in greater detail in the book “Secrets of the Silk Road” from the Bowers Museum, Santa Ana, California.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit me on <a href="https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>